Bronx (NY) Alumni
Bronx (NY) Alumni was chartered on February 20, 2009; it is the second youngest of the 36 chapters in the Northeastern Province and the youngest of seven chapters in New York. Affectionately known as the League of Shadows Nupes or simply, LosNupes, the chapter can be found online, as well as on Facebook (public | brothers only), Twitter, Instagram, and via email. Leadership Officers The board of directors of Bronx (NY) Alumni is comprised of the following officers, who were elected on May 12, 2018, and installed at the June 9, 2018, chapter meeting: Meeting Schedule The chapter meets on the second Saturday of every month (for brothers only) at the Bronx Campus of Monroe College. The meeting starts at 7:00pm sharp. The dress code, business attire, is strictly enforced. To learn more about the next chapter meeting, please contact us. History Early History Bronx (NY) Alumni was chartered on February 20, 2009. These men set out to change the trajectory of lives in the Bronx and have never looked back. Past Polemarchs Bronx (NY) Alumni has enjoyed consistent growth throughout its history from the following members: Hughes Administration On February 20, 2009, Terrill Hughes (Omicron, 2005) was installed as the chartering Polemarch by Past Grand Polemarch Dwayne M. Murray Esq. In its founding year the chapter hosted the Metro Chapters Founder's Day in the Bronx. Under Hughes' leadership the chapter established the following programs: * the Toy Drive for Children brings holiday cheer to, and benefits, underprivileged youth in the Bronx * Nupes Night Out a members-only event designed to strengthen existing bonds of fraternity and forge new bonds with newly arriving members. * Nupes Hoops an open gym event focused on the health of minority males. McCalla Administration On June 11, 2011, Jason McCalla ([York (NY) Alumni|New York [NY Alumni]], 2004) was installed as the second Polemarch of Bronx (NY) Alumni. Under his leadership, the chapter established the Bronx Alumni Achievement Foundation as a 501©3 not-for-profit, and developed the following programs. * the Kappa Klassic Golf Tournamen''t raises scholarship funds for college-bound young men of color. * the ''Paintball Reclamation Outing is a members-only event designed to strengthen existing bonds of fraternity and forge new bonds with newly arriving members. Cordero Administration On June 14, 2014, Joseph Cordero (Mu Kappa, 1986) was installed as the third Polemarch of Bronx (NY) Alumni. Under his leadership, the chapter established the following programs: * the Adopt-a-Highway program keeps a portion of the Bronx River Parkway litter-free, and assists the Department of Transportation beautify state highways. * local food drop programs provide basic food staples to feed thousands of Bronx residents and reduce hunger for vulnerable communities across the borough. * the Back to School Haircuts program is a personal grooming initiative that promotes hygiene and self-esteem for community children * the Kappa Kane Kamp inspires the next generation of steppers and kane-masters, and promotes fellowship amongst the fraternity's oldest and newest members. Delts Administration *On June 8, 2018, Gregory Delts (Iota Rho, 1988) was installed as the fourth Polemarch of Bronx (NY) Alumni. Under his leadership, the chapter established the Bronx Alumni Champagne Brunch, which complements the ''Kappa Klassic Golf Tournament, ''a six-year old fundraising initiative. These events usually occur within a week of each other; together, they raise scholarship funds for college-bound young men of color. Fraternal Contributions Bronx (NY) Alumni hosted the 86th Northeastern Province Council in 2015, and the preceding Northeastern Province Polemarch's Roundtable six months earlier. The chapter also hosted the New York City Metro Area Founders' Day Luncheon in 2015. The Bronx Alumni Chapter was awarded the 2016 Small Chapter Achievement Award, 2017 Small Chapter Achievement Award and 2018 Medium Chapter Achievement Award. The chapter is honored to have a recipient of the James M. Kidd Distinguished Service Award, which is the highest honor bestowed upon a member of the Northeastern Province. The recipient is charter member Williams H. Williams (New York NY, 1988). Notable Achievers * Rastafa Geddes (Bronx NY Alumni, 2011) is a neurologist and biomedical researcher who focuses on traumatic brain injury and aging-related disorders. In April 2017, he was inducted into the Edward A. Bouchet Graduate Honor Society, which recognizes outstanding scholarly achievement and promotes diversity in academia. * William Williams (New York NY, 1988) is the recipient of the James M. Kidd Distinguished Service Award, which is the highest honor bestowed upon a member of the Northeastern Province. Lineage Spring 2010 1. Michael Sherman 2. Shevar Whitaker 3. Naeem Price 4. Rudy Riddock 5. James Romulus Summer 2011 1. Dr. Rastafa Geddes Spring 2013 1. Augustine Rodriguez Fall 2015 1. Askia Abdul-Qadir 2. James Davie Jr. Fall 2016 1. Joshua Burrell 2. Alfred Taylor 3. Kufre Mbatt Fall 2017 1. Josh Ayala 2. Jaybari Richards 3. Lekan Orimogunje 4. Princeton Ball* (Iota Rho Chapter) Programming The chapter develops community service, social action, social and fraternal programming for residents of Bronx County and surrounding communities. Organization Chapter Foundation Governance Contact Bronx (NY) Alumni maintains a public presence on the web, Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.